Press Play!
by BellsNGems
Summary: A collection of songfics of various scenes with my personal Twilight soundtrack . Hope you give it a chance and hope you enjoy. They'll be sad, angsty, dramatic, steamy, you name it! More to come soon! Rating might go up, depending. Feel free to request!


Hi all! Alright, _Press Play_ is a collection of songfics from various bands/singers in different scenes of the Twilight Saga. This was loads fun to do, even cried a bit XP don't laugh!

I'll go ahead and take requests, too. You can suggest me songs and/or scenes you want written.

I will also give you a rating, tell you what the song name and who the artist is, give you a youtube video link (incase you don't have the song on your itunes) since it's always best to listen to the song along with it for better effect. :) (Just remove the spaces, the site wont allow links for some reason).

I will also write up a small summary for the written scene. This will give you a chance to skip to a different songfic if you're not in the mood for a particular emotion XP We kool? **Arlight, feel free to review please! :)**

* * *

**Summary**: A small scene starting with a restless Bella at home, unable to stop herself from thinking about Edward after his abrupt departure in New Moon. It's a bit sad.

**Rating**: K+/T

**Song**: When You're Gone

**Artist**: Avril Lavigne (Not the biggest AL fan, but I do like this song.)

**Youtube** **Vid**: http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=otMB3WVQNVg

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She fidgets like a madwoman.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Her dark, depthless eyes stare at the off-white surface of the ceiling.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Her body lies on the little bed in the corner, cold and distant. She didn't want to look around her room. If she hadn't been lying there the room might as well not have been inhabited. It was dark, all lamps extinguished. The only light was the weak natural one streaming through her window. Drops of water flickered now and again across the glass. It's the beginning of the evening. The night not quite engulfed in darkness just yet.

Tap. Tap. _Tap_.

She keeps tapping her pencil on the bed where she's spread-eagled across it. The drizzle of the slight rain outside sometimes drowns out the tapping of her pencil.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

Her breathing grows heavy. Her face twists into a pale grimace.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She presses her pencil-less hand to her eyes and forehead. A sob is threatening to burst forth. She can feel the lump in her throat.

She thought the tears would be gone by now. She had convinced herself of it, actually.

But they were still there.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

When something as perfect as Ed_—him_ leaves...the tears will always be there.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She couldn't take this for much longer.

He had been gone for nearly forty-seven days now.

The first few weeks had been the most horrid weeks she had ever been through in all her years.

The week after he left she didn't attend any other place that wasn't her room or the bathroom. Except on one occasion; Charlie had taken her to the emergency room; she had dehydrated herself with not eating or drinking anything. Sustenance hadn't mattered back in those endless dark hours. The promise to keep herself safe and sound had lost all value.

When she did finally return to the normalcy of school, there had been questions from her friends, only at first. One look at her twisted face told them all that it was unacceptable to ask them for they didn't want to know about the misery in the details. They truly didn't.

Countless times did she excuse herself or skip class to wallow in shabby bathroom stalls.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She definitely couldn't take this any longer. Bella wrenched herself from her small bed and tore open the door. She thundered down the stairs quickly. Even ignored Charlie's indignant protests, muttering something about how she'd be back soon, if just for his sake.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart, _

_I'm missing you!_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

She hadn't even shut the car door all the way by the time her old Chevy thundered down the slick roads in the drizzle of the rain.

She pushed the old truck to its meager speed limit, wanting more than anything_—_well, _almost_ more than anything_—_to get closer to the big, white house.

The tears were free falling now, and she cared not for the sounds she made in the solitude of her truck.

_I miss you…_

Seeing through the wet windshield was a lot like seeing through her own eyes. Her chest heaved through her sobs. She brought the flannel sleeve of her shirt to wipe her nose. There was a muffled wail.

_Why, why did he leave? Everything was so…perfect. _

_Why did you leave! ….Why did you stop loving me, Edward?_

She wanted to scream.

Bella drove blindly toward the gap in the trees that signaled the entrance of the three-mile dirt road to the most perfect house she had ever been in.

_There!_ It was so obscure that she passed it before her tires came to a screeching halt. She parked her truck on the side opposite and turned the engine off. She jumped from her seat, not even caring to close the door all the way before she started running like she had demons chasing her very being.

The long ponytail at her neck flew behind her and strands came loose as she ran forward. The mud and puddles splashing around her as her feet came in harsh contact with the ground.

Loud sobs emitted from her deathly pale face. She could hear nothing but the rush of wind and her loud breathing mingled with hiccupping sobs as she went.

Her body burned with exertion but she did not register it. The loud ringing in her ears kept her going.

She didn't know what to expect when she came upon the white mansion. Would it seem as beautiful and obviously lived in like it always had been? Would it still even be there? Or had they been so set on leaving no trail behind them to leave it standing?

_It will be as if I never existed…._

Another painful wail burst from her white lips.

_No!_

And _finally_ she could see the great, big white house looming closer. The wide porch as pretty and homely as it ever was. She ran for it with all her might and all the strength she had left. Looking at it in the nearing distance almost gave her hope that she might just find Alice sitting at her computer, working on her designs. Or Emmett and Jasper engaged in a game of chess. She felt the rush of hope that she would find Edward sitting at his piano, his neck hunched to be closer to the ebony black keys.

But then the rain fell harder all around her and any hope she _almost_ felt vanished like the love of her life had.

She ran up the porch stairs, nearly tumbling down in her haste if it wasn't for the wooden rail there. She gasped when she came close enough to see through the window.

Her panting was loud and clear, for once overcoming her sobs. She clutched at a stitch on her side, unable to tear her eyes away from the living room beyond the dusty window. Her sodden hair stuck at odd ends on her face.

Everything was in place as it had been before their departure. The only difference was that there were now white sheets on top of the furniture pieces that were left behind. She could see through the tall window the piano at the top of the landing. It was also covered in a sheet. Apparently unwanted enough to remain behind. This fact made her eyes sting. It was as if he did forget about her completely, just like he forgot that he had once promised to love her forever.

She wished she could burn the piano, the whole house actually.

She laughed. There could be no other description for the sound other than that it was hysterical, completely beyond reason.

If only he could see her now.

_It was so damn funny. _

But he wouldn't want to see her, would he? He was completely fine somewhere else, all _distracted_. Perhaps he decided to start college sooner and now he was away at some fancy place she could never get into. She always knew he was far too good to be with her. She had just hoped that he would never realize this…but of course he did. How could he _not_ realize it?

She pinched her lips together, her face trying to keep all the hurt underneath, inside, and not let it burst free.

She moved toward the door and tried to wrench it open. It was locked, unyielding. She ran down the steps of the porch into the nearest trees. Satisfied that the rock she picked up would suffice, she quickly made her way to the window again. With all the strength she could muster she threw it at the glass. It made a sharp thunderous sound and gave way. Bella stuck her arm in it carefully but quickly. She unlatched the lock on the window and pushed it open. She climbed in.

Her breaking and entering was done in haste, not giving her time to think about the consequences or what she would do once she was inside.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you,_

_And the clothes you left, that lie on the floor _

_And they smell just like you _

_I love the things that you do_

More tears ran down her face. She could hear the distant drizzle of the rain outside.

_Why did you leave?_

She sunk to her knees, unable to bear her weight longer.

Inside it smelled like it used to. So sweet. Everything was covered in forty-seven day's worth of dust, but she could still distinguish the lovely scent of the house.

She got up, unable to stand being inside any longer. But before she welcomed the outside air and rain again, there was one room she had to see.

She flew around the big staircase and climbed up the steps. On the tenth one she caught her foot and nearly toppled over. She caught herself with the railing and sobbed harder still, falling on her knees and holding herself with her arms tight on the bars of the rail.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She told herself to bear with it and make it to the top, if just to be a little closer to the last place he was in.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_(I miss you)_

His door stood there in all its darkened glory just a few feet away. She realized the sun was just setting, but only because she needed more light to be able to see it all one last time.

She hurried to push it open, swallowing the lumps in her throat and pushing herself through it. The sudden appearance of it made her heart wail out in the silence.

She walked forward as if in a trance. Her wet, tear stricken face pale, her wide brown eyes depthless, seemingly unseeing. Her sodden clothes left drips of water on the dusty wooden floor as she walked further in.

The CDs that lined the shelves were mostly gone. She came closer to realize that most of the ones he left behind had been CDs from the 80's.

Left behind, unwanted. Just like her.

His books, too, were gone.

_Stay with me_, she begged him for what seemed like endless hours. Whether in reality or just in her head, she wasn't sure anymore.

She almost wanted to lie on the comfortable back sofa, but it would never be the same. It was covered in a white sheet. The rugs were gone.

Once again she sank to her knees and let the despair of his absence wash over her, just like she had all those times in the school bathrooms. This time it was magnified tenfold because of the air of finality the house held. The finality of her happiness, of everything that was ever good in her life.

She wasn't aware of the way her body seemed to coil in on itself on the ground there. Her breath hitched in the coming darkness. She closed her eyes and let the tears puddle around her. Liquid grief.

She didn't want to forget him, ever. She let the unbidden memories of their moments together swim all around her, forever to be remembered.

_The room was dark, but Mr. Banner quickly threw it in relief by turning the lights back on. He was trying to get the class to think about what he had made us watch. Lorenzo's Oil held no interest to me. What I focused on was the obvious electrical charge that seemed to linger around us, Edward and I. _

_Edward and I…_

_I always loved that, the sound of our names together. So perfect like bees and honey, like the lion and the lamb. Like chocolate and milk. So obviously different and apart, but unable to survive without the other. The thought made me smile. _

_I wanted him to hold my hand. He probably didn't want to though, although at one point it felt like he did when we were in the dark room together, virtually unseen by the others. I wanted him to touch me, but he pulled his hand back and crossed his arms instead. I did the same. _

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were

Yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe

I need to feel you here with me!

_I wanted to say something interesting before we went our separate ways. He had finished walking me to gym. I will always remember this so clearly because it was so incredible, so amazing. Never had a single brush of someone's hand made me feel so loved, so alive! I couldn't even explain it! I just closed my eyes and reveled in it as the back of his hand, strong as stone and cold, slid very lightly across my blushing cheek. _

He can't be gone! He can't! Bella pulled herself to her knees and went to the glass wall of the room. The trees swayed with the strong winds, and the rain came down harder, now pounding on the roof overhead. It was completely dark now. The only light was that of the full moon streaming through the trees and into the room to light up her figure weakly.

She didn't hear the rain, though. Her cries of despair were too loud and they rung in her ears as the only sound for miles away.

"_Edward!" _she screamed behind the glass wall. "_Edward!" _she screamed again out into the darkness beyond.

_Why did you leave me, Edward?! Why?! _

Her eyes swam and she could see nothing at all in front of her. Her breathing came and went in gasps.

"_I LOVE YOU!" Come back! Come back, please! Come back…_

She doubled over on her hands and knees, her drying hair coming out even more out of her ponytail.

"_Edward! Plea__—__Ed__—__ward! Come__—__back…Ed…." _She gasped and cried harder still, hardly able to say his name anymore.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you..._

…_.Edward…please…come back!_


End file.
